


snowflakes

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [23]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: hiii I’m back with another canon fic that’s not reeeeally all that different from all the others but idc lolol
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	snowflakes

Janis squinted out the car window, trying to see through the snow as she drove down East Main Street. It had been snowing for over two hours now, big, fat flakes fluttering down from the sky. Which would have been great, of course, if it had happened a few days earlier, _before_ school had let out for winter break. Now, though, Janis was stuck driving home in slippery white shit without a single extra day off to show for it.

She was grumbling to herself about the unfairness of it all when she spotted a mane of bright red hair a few yards down the road. The hair was attached to a person, who was definitely not dressed for the weather. They - she, by the looks of it - was wearing a loose flannel shirt and a t-shirt underneath, and she looked freezing.

Janis rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she murmured, although she couldn't really talk - she was wearing a jean jacket and shorts with tights under them, but at least she was smart enough not to walk in the freezing weather. But as she pulled up close to the person, she caught sight of their face. Wait a minute... that was _her_ idiot.

"Caddy!" Janis called, rolling the window down and slowing to a crawl beside her friend. Cady kept walking, tugging her flannel closer. "Caddy!" Janis called again. This time Cady turned, a look of panic flashing across her face as she saw Janis. "What're you doing?" Janis asked, smirking at the other girl. "It's like twenty degrees outside."

"I-is it?" Cady stammered, her teeth chattering. "It f-feels w-warm out t-to m-me."

"Does it now?" Janis raised an eyebrow. "Get in the car, dude. Seriously."

"N-no, r-really, it's f-fine!" Cady insisted. "I'm f-fine!"

Behind Janis, a car honked. Janis scowled and flipped off the driver, but pulled over and killed the engine anyway. Stepping out of the car, she held out a hand to her friend. "Come on. You're gonna get frostbite."

"It's fine!" Cady said again.

Janis tilted her head to one side. "Why are you being weird?"

"I'm not!" Cady squeaked. "I always act like this!"

"Cady."

At the sound of her real name, Cady slumped a little. When she didn't respond, Janis placed a hand on Cady's snow-covered shoulder. "What's going on? You know I would have driven you if I knew you needed a ride."

Cady sighed. "I know, I just..." Her eyes drifted toward Janis's hand, which was still resting on her shoulder. Janis dropped it quickly.

"Come on, Cads, you've been acting weird all week. We haven't hung out outside of school since the beginning of December." Janis brushed a lock of snow-caked hair away from Cady's face, letting her fingers linger on the other girl's cheek. "I miss you," she said softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"This," Cady whispered, gesturing to Janis's hand, which was still on her cheek. Janis pulled it away, realizing as she did how close they were standing. "I just..." she trailed off. "Nevermind. I'm going home now." She turned on her heel and started to walk away, but Janis grabbed her sleeve.

"Cady, no. You have to come back and explain what the fuck you're talking about."

Cady turned back around, and Janis noticed with a start that she was crying. "I'm in love with you, Janis," she hissed. Janis's hand went slack, slipping off of her arm. "Yeah," Cady nodded at Janis's shocked expression. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. Because I knew it would change everything, especially after what I said to you last year, so I decided not to. Tell you, I mean. But then... I wanted to tell you, so bad, Jan, I really did. Whenever I'm around you I just feel like my heart is exploding and I can't think straight." She paused, smiling ruefully through her tears. "Pun intended. But I knew I couldn't tell you, because I couldn't lose you, not when I almost did once, so I've been avoiding you. And now you know and you probably hate me and-"

Before she could continue rambling, Janis leaned in and pressed her lips to Cady's. Cady froze for a second, then wrapped her arms tentatively around Janis's neck. They kissed for a long moment, snow swirling around them, before Janis pulled away. Cady looked up at her dazedly, a smile spreading across her face. 

"Can we please get in the car now?" Janis asked, laughing. "I'm freezing."

Cady nodded slowly. "Yeah. Okay." She followed Janis to her car and slipped into the passenger seat. 

"Starbucks?" Janis asked, and Cady nodded. Janis smiled and turned her focus toward the road. Cady watched her warily, like she wasn't quite sure Janis wouldn't just vanish into thin air.

"You kissed me," Cady murmured after a moment, half to herself.

Janis shot her an amused glance. "I did, yeah."

Cady shook her head disbelievingly. "So you... you like me back?"

Janis sighed. "Caddy, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. I'm honestly surprised you didn't figure it out on your own."

"Smart with math, stupid with love," Cady whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Cady gave herself a little shake. "You really liked me for that long?"

"Yep. Denied it for like six months, but yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Same reason as you." Janis smiled sadly. "Didn't want to lose another friend."

Cady groaned. "But that makes what I said to you so much worse."

"You mean when you accused me of being in love with you?"

"You know that's what I'm talking about."

Janis shrugged. "I mean, you weren't technically wrong, so."

"Maybe. But what makes it worse is what I actually wanted say."

Janis pulled into the Starbucks drive-thru. "Oh yeah? Which was what?"

Cady snorted. "It's stupid, but in that moment what my drunk brain really wanted to yell at you was 'why did you let me fall in love with you'?"

Janis smirked. "That's like the exact opposite of what you actually said."

"I know! I told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid. It's cute."

Cady rolled her eyes. "You're so weird."

Janis grinned. "But you love me."

Cady smiled back, taking Janis's free hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I do."


End file.
